Talk:Rex Lundgren/@comment-34928976-20180216162357/@comment-3452092-20180216175223
Per Dictionary.com: a person with a psychopathic personality, which manifests as amoral and antisocial behavior, lack of ability to love or establish meaningful personal relationships, extreme egocentricity, failure to learn from experience, etc. So no, he probably is not a psychopath and neither are two thirds of the people listed in the category. Amoral doesn't seem accurate so much as immoral. I don't think he's antisocial, just not a fan of Jake. I think he does care about the fates of at least his top people. He might be egocentric, but I'm not sure. Noah is not amoral as shown by the fact that he actually does feel remorse at his actions and does try to stop them because they are hurting his friends (or at least one friend) and although he has antisocial behavior it is mostly due to being hurt from a group of meaningful personal relationships that went bad. His egocentricity is there in that he thinks he knows what's best, but extremely minor. Not sure if he learned from his experiences. That's a time will tell situation. Rourke . . . yeah, he might be an actual psychopath. The man can't even form a relationship with his son. He doesn't seem to learn from anything he's done other than how to make things even worse, and while I'm not sure we could call him all that anti-social, seeing as the man is around people all the time and generally seems to enjoy it from the impression I've been given, it may just be that he is good at putting on a front and since manipulation is a trait of psycopaths that could just be more proof that he is one. Jane isn't a psycopath, only a scared little girl. Redfield probably isn't a phychopath, although you might be able to make a case for it since I think he went mad with power. Azura's a psychopath. No question on that one. Zenobia is not a psychopath. She's majorly problematic, but despite murderous tendencies and an enjoyment of seeing people in pain, she is not anti-social, she cares deeply for the people closest to her, she does seem to learn from her experiences. She probably is egocentric, but not extremely so. Luther is probably not pschopathic. I don't think he's anti-social. He is egocentric, probably extremely so since he seems to think he is the only one who can save everyone. I think he does form meaningful relationships, with his family at least. He does not seem to learn from his experiences. In fact I would say he definitely does not. Silas Prescott is probably a psychopath. Extremely egocentric. He does form meaningful relationships, or at least he did. It's hard to say about his relationship with his son, but he definitely had one with his wife. He does seem to learn from his experiences, but I'm not entirely sure how much. Hayley Rose and John Tull, probably are psychopathic despite being able to form a meaningful relationship with each other. They show no remorse and seem to be quite egocentric. Hex is all sorts of remorseful, able to learn from her mistakes, a major ego, but not so much that she can't admit when it has been taken down. Rose Waverly is mentally ill, but I don't think she's psychopathic. Not sure what she is, but I don't think that's it. Bartel does appear to be psychopathic. Uqzhaal does not appear to be phychopathic so much as antagonistic and rather obsessive. His attentions are very focused. I'm not sure he's egotositical so much as hurt and angry. Hard to say if he learns from his mistakes, but he does seem capable of changing his mind and adjusting his behavior based on what happens around him, so I would say, probably. "Shrapnel" has been seen so little outside of his encounters with the hero, so he could really go either way. He's criminal, absolutely, but I'm not sure if he's psychopathic. I'd have to replay the book and observe his interactions with his crew. Is Fiddler psychopathic? I honestly I have no idea. She's not a great person, but that doesn't make her a psychopath. Also, I would guess that Marco, who is not in the category, probably is a psychopath. And from what Vassilios said about his other three nephews (Diavolos, Baltair, and Seoras), Baltair and Seoras probably are psychopaths, too, although they don't have pages, so that's less an issue. And I could be remembering incorrectly about them.